Aliens, Doctors and kisses
by Whiteghost37
Summary: John moves in with a guy called Craig and someone called The Doctor to investigate a case for Sherlock. And strange things start to occur. Explanations inside.


**Title:** Aliens, Doctors and kisses  
**Summary:** John moves in with a guy called Craig and someone called The Doctor to investigate a case for Sherlock. And strange things start to occur.  
**Warnings**: AU-ish, some spoilers, OOC(maybe), and slash(Sherlock/John)

_**Authors note:**_ My first crossover, yay! If you haven't watched _The Lodger_(Doctor Who, season 5, episode 11) this might contain spoilers for that episode. So this is based on that episode, but I threw John, and a bit of Sherlock, into the mix. I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

They had picked up a lead which had led them to this address; there was a bunch of people who had disappeared and they all had this address in common as the last place they'd been spotted. John had no idea how Sherlock had figured that one out, but he didn't doubt his word for a second. And so, there he was, standing in the doorway and introducing himself, ad for an available room in hand. The guy he was talking to was a rather young bloke, a bit chubby with brown hair and stubble on his chin and below his nose, calling himself Craig.

"Right, so, the room is over there, in between my own and the other one that is already occupied. The guy who lives there arrived just this morning, calling himself The Doctor", Craig explained and pointing to where John was supposed to stay while he spied, as per Sherlock's orders.

The two of them had agreed that it'd be better if John took the room, since he was better at appearing as a "normal" bloke, and Sherlock would check in regularly to tell him what to do and what sort of questions to ask. And in the meantime, Sherlock was looking over blueprints of the house and other clues that might help them in their search, from a hotel room close by.

"Yeah, okay... Thanks mate", John responded, giving Craig a half smile and proceeded to his room.

It was a rather small room, but it was already furnished and seemed to have all the necessities a room needed. Though that didn't interest John much, he was more interested in getting this case over and done with, so he could go home with Sherlock and get that ridiculous genius to eat something.

* * *

"So, Craig said you were a doctor, right? What area is your field of expertise then?" John asked .

The man that sat across from him at the table, the one Craig had referred to as The Doctor, seemed to be an okay guy, though he had an odd air around him. And John had never met anyone who wore a bow-tie on a daily basis(it looked ridiculous really). He did make an amazing omelet though.

"Oh... Right... I'm not that kind of doctor", the man responded, looking a bit lost.

"Philosophy then?"

"Yeah... Something like that." He clapped his hand together loudly, making John and Craig jump: "So, Craig, what's going on with you and Sophie?"

Craig started to stutter, denying that there was anything going on there, and John rolled his eyes; Mr. Oblivious, please raise your hand. He did catch The Doctor, out of the corner of his eye, looking around the room and at the ceiling, looking pensive. John was rather sure The Doctor was someone he should keep his eyes on.

* * *

"So what have you found?" Sherlock's voice could be heard over the phone, John could tell he was bored.

"Nothing yet. I'm going to explore more carefully tomorrow, Craig and that doctor fellow are going to play football", John responded, hoping that Sherlock wouldn't start to complain about John's lack of observation skills.

"I see... And I am going to look over the clues again. Call me when you've found something John."

"Sherlock, wait! Please try to get some sleep tonight." John begged.

Sherlock was silent for a while before answering:

"Alright John, I'll try."

"Thank you", John said sincerely.

The only answer he got was the beeping that told him that Sherlock had hung up.

* * *

It was weird, Craig said that the guy living upstairs was usually silent, but there was an awful lot of noise coming from there at the moment. Every time John looked towards the stairs he felt a shiver going down his spine, and he was rather sure that he had heard screaming coming from there the previous evening. He had tried to investigate the place, but the man who lived there never seemed to leave, and when John had knocked at the door he had barely even opened the door. The same thing had happened when Craig had knocked at the door, concerned about a banging noise coming from the place. And The Doctor had seemed angry and concerned when John had told them about going up there(since he had tried going up there when the two of them had been playing football), and then he had even tried to stop Craig from going up there. John wasn't sure who he should watch more closely, The Doctor or the man upstairs.

He was thinking this over in his room when suddenly, he heard yelling from outside and went to investigate. There Craig was, yelling at The Doctor about him being better at football than him and something about cats and that he wanted The Doctor to leave.

"Okay guys, calm down for a second", John interrupted them, looking from one to the other: "What's going on?"

"He was talking to a cat, and..."

John held up a hand to silence Craig, as he had just spotted a pair of keys in the door, a pair of keys with a pink ball-thingy on them that were very familiar:

"Is Sophie here?"

In the next moment a loud scream came from the second floor, the three men exchanged horrified looks and bolted up the stairs. While running up the stairs, John quickly called Sherlock on his cell phone:

"Sherlock, it's the man who lives on the second floor who is responsible, call the police and send them here!"

"What? John, there is no seco..."

But John had stopped listening, he had reached the door now and quickly hung up before he kicked said door open.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sherlock swore loudly as John hung up on him and threw his cell phone on the floor out of pure frustration.

Then he got to his feet, got his shoes on, and quickly ran out of the room(totally ignoring John's request to call the police).

* * *

The first thing John noticed as they entered the room was a large machine in the middle of it all; a big, sort of claw-shaped machine that pulled Sophie towards it by some sort of electrical force.  
He also noticed bodies on the floor, skeletons of people that had obviously been burned. And he rather suspected that Sophie would meet the same fate as those poor bastards if someone didn't do something now. But before he could take a step towards her he felt someone pushing him, and the his head hit something hard(he was pretty sure he had been pushed into the wall). After that everything became a blur: He was pretty sure it was Craig who had pushed him, and now Craig stood next to Sophie while The Doctor was standing across from him and shouting at him to put his hand on the panel. But now everything seemed a bit foggy to John, and he could have sworn he saw Sherlock come rushing through the door. Then everything turned black.

* * *

John had woken up to Sherlock glaring at him and calling him an idiot. And then the truth had come out. The Doctor explained who he was and what the creature upstairs had been. It actually made a lot of sense to John, he wasn't as flabbergasted at the thought of aliens as he, maybe, should have been. Out of all of them, it was Sherlock who found it hardest to adapt to that thought. But he had to concede to it after The Doctor told them about some of the planets he had been to and the creatures he had met. Craig and Sophie were amazed by it and asked The Doctor to tell them more about it. John couldn't even say he was surprised, there was something in The Doctor's eyes that told about other worlds, great losses, and an otherworldly wisdom. Honestly, when he thought about it, it wasn't possible that The Doctor was human, he had hardly behaved like one for the short time John had known him.

"So Sherlock, tell me something about yourself then. What sort of relationship do you and John have?" Sophie asked, after a bit of silence.

"We are..."

"Wait", The Doctor interrupted, he looked like an eager/excited child:"Let me guess, I'm good at this."

Sherlock fell silent and directed an almost challenging look towards The Doctor. The look The Doctor directed towards the two of them, in turn, was almost identical to the look Sherlock wore when he was trying to deduce something. After a minute he snapped his fingers, once again looking like an excited child:

"I got it! You're boyfriends."

Sherlock's eyebrows rose, a condescending glint appearing in his eyes:

"I'm sorry, _Doctor_, but you're..."

"At least you want to be", The Doctor continued, smirking.

John gaped and felt his face starting to flush as Sherlock turned a sharp gaze on him. And then Sherlock, too, smirked. It was scary how similar Sherlock and The Doctor's smirks were, and John couldn't help but wonder if the two of them were somehow, distantly, related. But his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of warm lips, Sherlock's lips.

Wow, John seriously had to thank The Doctor for this, later...

* * *

_Author's note: I hope you liked it. Even if it was short... Sorry about that, I wanted to make it longer, but my patience, and inspiration, ran out. But I am still pretty satisfied with how it turned out. Reviews are always appreciated. And, as it's half past two- nighttime- where I live, I bid you a Goodnight(and also blame any grammatical mistakes on that fact)..._


End file.
